The Christmas Elf
by unbreakable86
Summary: When you are waiting for your love to come home for Christmas, everything just sucks until they walk through the door... in this case, in a very unusual and inspiring outfit... Established Rolivia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Dick Wolf.**

 **A/N 1: First of all, this is a Christmas story that is incredibly late, because this site has been sucking BIG time in the past days and there were issues with uploading new documents ! UGH !**

 **Secondly, I know I have been (again) seriously lacking in the updating department and I'm sorry. This has to be the most severe phase of writer's block for** _ **This Feeling**_ **and** _ **Beauty in All She Is**_ **that I have ever been in and I apologize.**

 **I tried to make something stick and then I saw this picture of Mariska hugging Kelli, who is dressed up as a Christmas elf, and it stuck! Yaaay! I should mention, however, that this is kind of the first time that I've ever written anything like this (you'll know when you get there). I received some requests from people to write this, so please be gentle with me. :D**

 **I am also hereby letting you know that Amaro and Carisi are BOTH working at SVU, meaning I didn't follow the timeline. ;)**

 **I am off for a few days of vacation and I hope that my inspiration will come back to me now that I finally have some time to wind down a little before we have our first conference of 2018 the weekend after next in Las Vegas.**

 **Merry Christmas, guys. I hope you have a wonderful holiday season with your family, friends, and loved ones.**

 **xxxx**

 **The Christmas Elf**

Olivia Benson was sprawled over their grey, L-shaped couch, the remote to the TV in hand, staring at the screen where three chipmunks were singing Funky Town, dancing on the remains of a tree stem, their shrill voices slowly driving her to the edge of reason. Sighing deeply, she pressed the _up_ button on the remote's channel section, only to realize that the quality of her nightly entertainment had just gotten worse, the _I Love Lucy Christmas Special_ blaring through the living room. She pressed the button again and again, trying to find a channel that provided something that she could actually bear. It was Christmas Eve and she was on edge. Her girlfriend had been called in by their Captain the day before because they had caught a case in the last second. Both detectives took some much needed time off during the holidays and they were scheduled to fly out to the Bahamas on Boxing Day. Amanda, however, was gone now and the brunette did not know if she would make it back in time. She pressed the button a little more forcefully, rolling her eyes when she saw Bruce Willis staring back at her, "Yippie kay-yay, motherfucker!" just having rolled over his lips. Normally, Olivia would agree with everyone who called these movies epic, but not that day. She wanted nothing more than for her girlfriend to be there, cuddled up with her, relishing in the peace and quiet that the holidays were supposed to provide, happy to finally have a few vacation days.

Her eye twitched nervously when she changed the channel, yet again. _The Santa Clause 2._ She pressed the button. _The Amazing Spider-Man. It's a Wonderful Life. The Night Before. Uncle Buck. Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Love Actually._

Groaning in frustration, the brunette changed to _Die Hard_ again and threw the remote away from her, somewhere to the other end of the sofa, and tried to settle and just enjoy the movie when in reality, nothing really seemed right. She missed Amanda so much, even more now that they were supposed to finally spend Christmas together and even go away for a few days. They had been looking forward to this vacation all year, but now the blonde was out and about, chasing a suspect. Feeling a twinge of guilt persistently tug at her insides, she tried to focus on the movie, chastising herself for the thoughts in her head. She had never put herself before the victims and survivors and she was not going to start now. Amanda was going to return and if they had to postpone the flight, that was what they were going to do.

The thought of the blonde detective and her bright blue eyes, this charming little smirk firmly in place, made Olivia's stomach flutter, a warm, fuzzy feeling settling in her midsection, and she slowly but surely felt the relaxation wash over her, her eyes drooping until she was fast asleep, a dreamy smile still on her lips, the shots being fired in the movie blaring, but only serving as background noise for her now.

xxxx

Amanda Rollins turned the key in the lock and opened the door to the apartment that she shared with her girlfriend. She was annoyed to no end. Annoyed by the soft dinging of her green elf shoes with every step she took, annoyed by the equally jingling elf hat she was wearing, and annoyed at the thought of how she had gotten into this situation. This slowly burning and bubbling anger and frustration, however, were washed away rapidly when she stepped further into the room after ridding herself of her coat and saw Olivia Benson cuddled up on their couch under a blanket, her chest gently rising and falling, while on the screen, Hans Gruber was in the process of plummeting to his death in a thirty-stories fall. Smiling softly, the blonde detective fished for the remote in the slit where the backrest met the couch seat and turned off the TV.

The room was left in darkness except for the soft light coming from the TV backlight; Amanda walked over to her girlfriend's sleeping form and knelt down, brushing dark tresses that had fallen forward back and out of the other woman's tan face, making her heart jump lightly, because Olivia Benson was unequivocally the love of her life. She kept stroking chestnut curls softly, the expression on her face undoubtedly having turned dopey, because the amount of love, a warm, fuzzy feeling, that was flooding her when looking at her girlfriend was almost overwhelming.

Olivia's nose started twitching lightly, a sign that the brunette had just entered reality again, back from the dreamland, while at the same time not really being fully awake yet. Chocolate eyes blinked open lazily, irises trying to focus. When brown orbs met blue, a matching grin split the two detectives' faces, Olivia sleepily croaking, "Hi."

Amanda leaned down and brushed their noses together, "Hi, Baby."

Faint jingling kept filling the room and the brunette's still fuzzy mind tried to decide if it was only in her head or if it was real. A crease made its way to her forehead as Olivia frowned, "What's that sound?"

The blonde bit her lip and moved away a little so her girlfriend could take a look at the ridiculous outfit she was wearing. When the brunette took in the other woman's attire, Amanda saw her girlfriend's eyes darken almost instantly, the brunette's tongue darting out to wet her suddenly very dry lips as she let her eyes roam over creamy thighs and up to an ample chest, zeroing in on the hint of cleavage that teasingly peeked through.

The brunette's mind started fuzzing up again, but this time it did not have anything to do with sleepiness. Sitting up, she rasped out, "Get up, Amanda!"

Gulping at the other woman's demanding tone of voice, the blonde detective pushed herself up into a standing position, giving Olivia's hungry gaze the chance to roam more freely this time.

Wearing a fluffy, green Christmas elf's hat with pigtails, she also wore a red dress with a green bow tie on her chest, a wooly, also green jacket that ended just underneath her waistline and was held by a black belt, a nude colored pantyhose and the green elf shoes topping off her outfit.

Olivia shamelessly stared at her girlfriend. Muscular calves and thighs were perfectly accentuated, beautiful legs vanishing underneath the hem of a luscious red dress. The cuteness of the outfit had the opposite effect on the brunette as she felt incredibly hot all of the sudden, her upper chest and cheeks undoubtedly flushing from arousal.

Olivia's mouth was still awfully dry when she held out her hand, "Come here."

Taking a tan hand into her own, Amanda slowly walked over and let her girlfriend help her straddle curvy hips. She knelt on the sofa with her left leg, her right lifting up to swing over to the other side, while Olivia's hands immediately found milky thighs, squeezing firmly.

Amanda's core twitched at the brunette's assertiveness, her girlfriend's possessive side always having been a turn on for her. She had always been one to be on top and it was only with Olivia that she had been able to relinquish control, one look of these smoldering chocolate orbs being enough to make Amanda's insides melt and light her on fire, all at once.

Blue eyes were boring into brown when the blonde rested her forearms on athletic shoulders, tangling her fingers in thick, chestnut tresses. Amanda lost herself in her girlfriend's gaze, her eyes a deep, dark sienna with tiny swirls that conveyed an underlying mischief that also tugged at the corners of Olivia's mouth as she softly smirked, lightly, teasingly stroking the insides of the blonde's thighs with her thumbs, staring at the blonde expectantly, her intense gaze giving Amanda shivers and at the same time wrapping her in a warm embrace.

Feeling a familiar pull toward Olivia, as if drawn in by invisible strings, the blonde leaned in and brushed their lips together, both women breathing deeply into each other's mouths, but not really kissing, their eyes still locked.

The air between them was prickling with tension, the suspense of these last breaths before their kiss making both detectives' hearts flutter. When Amanda's grip on mahogany locks tightened almost imperceptibly, they crashed their lips together in a deep, open-mouthed kiss, both women moaning throatily at the first contact. The brunette's hands immediately started wandering, making their way under the hem of the other woman's red dress and she dragged her nails over the material of the pantyhose.

Amanda's gasp was muffled by her girlfriend's plush lips on hers and Olivia seized the opportunity to slip her tongue inside, tangling with its mate. They danced together like they had done numerous times before, the brunette knowing exactly what she needed to do to get her girl going even more. Settling her hands on Amanda's backside, Olivia squeezed firmly and the blonde whimpered, but she knew that her movement was limited due to the pantyhose Amanda was still wearing.

The need to hear more of these glorious sounds come out of the smaller woman's mouth grew steadily, so the brunette pushed Amanda away into a once again standing position, urging her to take off her shoes before all but ripping off the pantyhose. Amanda scrambled back into the brunette's lap, her knees on either side of Olivia's hips, and took her face into both hands before reconnecting their lips. Both of the taller woman's hands found their way back under the blonde's dress and she groaned at discovering that Amanda was lacking panties that evening.

Breaking the kiss, Olivia's eyes once again stared into her girlfriend's blue ones when she wordlessly opened the blonde's belt and pushed the jacket's lapels apart, the first words between them since they started yet having to be spoken; but on the other hand, words were not at all needed as the brunette's lips hungrily glided along a strong jawline, her tongue sliding along a creamy neck. Amanda's hold on her girlfriend's hair tightened yet again and she leaned her head back, moaning loudly when Olivia unceremoniously pulled down the blonde's dress and bra, licking the flatness between her breasts before moving to the right and wrapping her lips around a pink and already stiff nipple, suckling firmly.

"Liv…" Amanda breathed, lips parted and pupils dilated as her hips started gyrating lightly in the brunette's lap, her wetness seeping out and pooling between her legs. With her lips still wrapped around the same nipple, Olivia looked up and let her tongue swirl at the same time, brown eyes expectantly staring up into blue, waiting for Amanda to voice her desires. She did not have to wait long, "Liv… I… please… I'm ready."

Letting the stiff bud go with a pop, the brunette's hands wandered back under the red dress enticingly and she bit her lip, "Mmm… ready for what, Baby?" she asked while roughly squeezing the blondes butt cheeks, once again, making her groan.

The blonde's mind was too fuzzy to answer the taller woman's question so in her haze, she just grabbed the black tank top the brunette was wearing and pulled it over her head before making quick work of her bra. Licking her lips at the sight of tan, bulbous breasts on display, the blonde leaned down to claim when she was pushed away, smoldering brown eyes boring right into her, "Ready for what, Amanda?"

The blonde whimpered in desperation and instead pressed her upper body into Olivia's and brought her lips closer to the other woman's ear, "I need to feel you."

Olivia was unable to suppress her slight tremble, but she was determined to give her girlfriend pleasure. What she was still trying to find out, however, was how the blonde needed her. So her left hand pushed up the dress and bunched it up on Amanda's back while her right squeezed the other cheek forcefully, her nails digging in lightly, and the blonde detective's hips thrusted sharply at this, making Olivia smile, "Like this?"

"Yeah…"

With their noses brushing and their eyes locked, the brunette stroked back along Amanda's right outer thigh and back to her behind, gripping it once more before delivering a firm smack to the blonde's ass cheek, making her groan loudly.

"Mmmm, yeah… that's it, Baby. You like that?" the taller woman rasped out, observing her girlfriend's every move and reaction because the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt this magnificent creature.

Nuzzling a bronze cheek with her nose, Amanda whispered, "Yes… Please, Liv. I'm so ready for you."

Olivia bit down on the blonde's pulse point, the vein there thumping furiously, before bringing her hand back down, another slapping sound echoing through the living room followed by a strangled sound ripping from the blonde's throat.

Closing her eyes, the brunette tried to focus; she did not wish to lose herself in this game too much because as often as the smaller woman told her that she trusted her with her life, Olivia had never learned to trust herself fully in a situation like this. So instead of delivering a third smack, she pulled the blonde's jacket and dress off, letting her bra follow hastily, and pulled her close, bringing their lips back together, gently this time.

Pressing their upper bodies together just a little more, needing to feel her girlfriend just a little bit closer, Amanda sighed deeply, letting herself fall into the kiss. She knew exactly what was going through the taller woman's mind; she was hesitant to go all the way with this, because she was scared to hurt the blonde and Amanda loved her even more for it, which was why she never really pushed her girlfriend to do something she was not ready for.

The brunette's hand tickled its way back to her woman's right buttock, flinching lightly at the hotness of creamy skin that awaited her, the blonde's cheek undoubtedly red from the firmness of the smacks it had received. Before guilt could flood her being, however, she felt a warm hand on her wrist, bringing her arm back around to Amanda's front, placing it on a soft, pale breast, both women massaging Amanda's globe firmly, brushing her pink nipple intermittently, making the blonde's hips jerk each time. Olivia could still feel the other woman's hot breath against her ear and she was slowly but surely going crazy with want, until her girlfriend breathed, "Please, Baby. Make me come. It won't take me long."

With that, Amanda rimmed the shell of Olivia's ear and bit her lobe firmly, and the brunette had to fight to keep her cool. Her right hand that was still on the smaller woman's breast brushed over a flat belly and she watched as Amanda's abs twitched. Brown eyes met blue, once again, and Olivia saw a storm raging in them, swirls of grey making blue orbs look like stormy skies. From Amanda's heavy lids and parted lips, her flushed, heaving chest and from the tiny beads of sweat forming in the valley between her breasts, Olivia knew that her girlfriend was just on the edge. She needed a tiny push to go flying and the brunette was determined to get her there. Without further ado, her right hand made its way between creamy thighs, grazing the blonde's outer lips with a featherlight touch, the wetness already having seeped out making Olivia feel dizzy and she had to rest her head against the blonde's shoulder, who whispered into her ear, "Do you feel me, Baby? It's all for you. You did this."

Taking a deep breath with closed eyes, a brunette head pulled back and the two women's eyes reconnected just before Olivia swiftly slid her middle finger into the blonde, Amanda's orbs darkening even more, a primal sound being emitted, but their stare never broken. The brunette detective did not move, but instead started nibbling at the blonde's jaw before trailing her tongue along the velvety skin of her neck. Amanda let out a desperate sob, her core throbbing relentlessly now, and she started rocking her hips, slowly rising up and forcefully slamming them back down on Olivia's digit, "I need more… please, Baby."

When her girlfriend rose up again, she added another finger so she pushed back in with two, feeling the smaller woman's silky walls tighten lightly followed by another moan. The brunette growled when her head was yanked back with force by the hair, deep, ocean blue orbs wantonly staring back at her. Taking Olivia's left hand back into hers, she brought them back to her ass, this time to her right cheek; Amanda slid both her arms over her girlfriend's shoulders to hold on to the backrest and get more leverage to ride the other woman's fingers and she breathed, "One more, Liv. Please. Just one more."

Swallowing hard at the blonde's words, Olivia rasped, "Are you sure, Manda? I don't-" Her words were cut off by her fellow detective's lips on hers.

"I'm sure. You won't hurt me. Let me ride you," Amanda whispered, making the other woman gasp and squeeze her buttock again. The blonde smiled, biting her lip, "That's it. Fuck me, Baby. It's what I want. It's okay."

Olivia's lids fluttered briefly at her girlfriend's voice, raspy with arousal, and added a third finger to her wetness, but slowing the blonde's hips down, as to enter her slowly, gently, giving her the chance to adjust to the intrusion.

Amanda's fingers bore into the cushions behind her girlfriend as she cautiously started to move her hips, once again, panting into Olivia's ear, whose hand was still firmly gripping her backside to guide her down onto waiting fingers. The blonde wailed and jerked when the taller woman started curling her fingers and she picked up her pace, effectively fucking herself on her woman's fingers, her need to come increasing with every thrust of slim hips.

The feeling of hot puffs of air hitting the shell of her ear drove Olivia crazy and her eyes focused on her girlfriend's bouncing breasts. Leaning down, she captured her left nipple between her lips and sucked while her left hand delivered another smack to Amanda's ass.

Groaning, the blonde chanted, "Uggh… fuck, Baby. Like that. Smack it again, please."

A tan hand came back down to her cheek in another blow; not too forcefully, but enough to make Amanda's walls clamp down around her fingers. Letting the other woman's nipple go again, Olivia leaned back into the cushions, the beautiful sight of her girlfriend's bouncing body greeting her, and the brunette watched in awe as Amanda drove herself higher and higher. She knew what would make the other woman go flying, but she wanted to make it last for her until, "Please, Liv."

Turning her head to place her lips against the underside of the blonde's jawline, Olivia pressed her thumb to Amanda's clit and rubbed the nub in circles, her fingers staying curled inside her, her digits now just rubbing against the delicious, spongy spot on the woman's front wall. "That's it, Baby. Ride me. How close are you?" Olivia demanded, sucking the delicate flesh of the blonde's upper chest, leaving a slight mark.

Picking up her pace even more, Amanda's walls started fluttering, her thighs trembling, letting the brunette know just how close she was, but Olivia wanted to hear it. _Needed_ to hear it, breathlessly whispered into the air between them, "So close, Baby. Fuck. Make me come. Just a few… oh, fuck."

The brunette brought her hand back down against a pale ass cheek one, two, and three times, and Amanda's body convulsed when she came apart on top of the brunette, slamming her hips down to ride out her massive orgasm, her moaning aligned with her downward thrusts and the jerking of her body.

Leaving her fingers inside the blonde just for a little while longer, Olivia stroked the redness of her backside soothingly with her left hand before lightly tracing the smaller woman's spine with her fingertips. The blonde's body shivered, goosebumps spreading over pale skin, and she snuggled deeper into the brunette's voluptuous body, taking in her scent to let it wash over her, unable to speak except for a few profanities in between pants as she came down from her high, Olivia feeling incredibly proud of herself to be able to leave her girl a bumbling, cursing mess.

The brunette left butterfly kisses on every part of Amanda's body she could reach, waiting for the blonde to come back to her. Tiny tremors were still going through her small form, but she leaned back, pale fingers combing through chestnut curls, blue eyes once again locking onto brown. The two women softly smiled at each other before leaning in to share a slow, lazy kiss.

When they parted, Amanda mumbled, "Fuck!"

Chuckling, Olivia countered, "Yep, that's what happened." That cheeky comment earned her a slap on the arm, making her waggle her eyebrows, "Careful there, Babe. I might come to enjoy a little spanking myself."

Blushing furiously, Amanda looked down in shame and tried to hide her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, embarrassed.

Olivia, however, did not let her, "No, Manda. Look at me." When the blonde detective still did not look up, she coaxed her again, "Look at me, my Baby."

Amanda raised her gaze and she looked at the taller woman through her eyelashes.

Cupping the other woman's cheek with her free left hand, Olivia whispered, "I was kidding. You know all about my kinks too and don't think I'm weird. Why should I think that about you?"

The sincere look in smoldering chocolate orbs made the blonde smile and lean into her girlfriend's gentle touch, "I love you, Olivia."

The brunette beamed, "I love you too, Amanda. More than anything."

Amanda's crystal blue eyes sparkled with mischief, her plush lower lip being captured by her front teeth, but before she could say anything, Olivia moved her fingers that were still inside her girlfriend, making blue eyes flutter, once again, the brunette grinning and sing-songing, "Sooo, speaking of kinks, my love. Do you think you can go another round? I think I remember that there is a nice strap-on in our bedside drawer."

The blonde laughed and moved off of tan fingers, but not without gasping her disapproval at the loss of contact, before leaning in and connecting their lips, "Mmmm, that sounds like an amazing idea… but it's your turn first, Baby. I want to hear you scream my name."

Olivia gulped and nodded as a plethora of wetness left her and pooled between her thighs, brown eyes almost having turned black at the smaller woman's remark, so she happily let herself being pulled up from the couch and led to their bedroom.

xxxx

Three hours later, two sweaty bodies fell back into the pillows on their bed, Olivia fumbling with the harness of their strap-on while Amanda was fishing for the sheets to cover their rapidly cooling bodies. When both their tasks had been successful, the strap-on falling to the ground with a dull thud, the brunette turned to her left and slid closer to her girlfriend under the covers, her right arm and leg wrapping around the blonde's petite, but muscular form, Olivia's head resting on her woman's shoulder while her nose was tucked into silky, flaxen locks.

Amanda tickled along the brunette's spine, a gentle and steady motion of up and down as their breathing evened out slowly but gradually and when their heartbeats had slowed, Olivia chuckled into the silence of the room.

Pressing her lips against a tan forehead, the blonde smiled with her girlfriend, "What are you amusing yourself about?"

The brunette's chuckle turned into a laugh, her body shaking lightly, "How on earth did you end up in a Christmas elf costume?"

Snorting, Amanda tightened her hold on the other woman, "Well, my love… Fin and I went undercover to catch a drug dealer for interrogation, so Fin was Santa and I had to dress up as his elf. I tried really hard to get the roles reversed, but he wouldn't have it." Imagining Fin in a Christmas elf costume, Olivia burst out laughing, but tried to reign it in, so as not to interrupt her girlfriend's recount of the day, "So I ended up as the precinct's laughing stock slash sex object and was the Christmas elf. We were standing there and I was freezing my butt off while Fin was nice and warm in his Santa costume. When we caught the guy and got back to the precinct, Carisi and Amaro went to interview the suspect and I went to shower to warm up. When I got out, all my clothes were gone except for the fucking Christmas elf costume, so I put it back on and went to search for Fin in this stupid outfit. He was nowhere to be found and neither were my clothes… fucking asshat."

The brunette could not hold herself back anymore and guffawed, tears leaving her eyes as she laughed and giggled uncontrollably, making Amanda join her until both their stomachs hurt.

When their laughter died down, both women only wheezing, a mischievous smirk made its way to Olivia's lips, the brunette turning her head so her tongue could glide over the underside of her woman's jawline and her neck once again, both now covered in hickeys, "But I sure am glad that he pranked you, Baby. It turned out to be a lot of fun."

Biting her lip, Amanda turned so she was facing the taller woman on the pillow, "Yes, it did. And I can't wait for our vacation. I intend to have a lot more fun than we already had. This is the first time I will have you all to myself for more than two days and I will make sure that we make the most of it."

Olivia brushed their noses together, "Mmm, I can't wait, Baby. I love you."

Amanda smiled, "I love you too, Liv. Forever and always."

Snuggling deeper into the respective other, the two women kept stroking the other's naked flesh and exchanging lazy kisses, staring at each other until their eyes drooped and they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to be able to spend their first Christmas together.

xxxx

 **A/N 2: Merry Christmas again, my lovelies.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it – reviews are much appreciated, as always.**

 **Also, I am currently planning a** _ **Supergirl**_ **piece with my amazing bestie Strawberry0909… so stay tuned for a collaboration so epic that we even have our own ship name: Berrybreak. ;)**

 **Until next time, my darling readers.**


End file.
